Before the Dawn
by Nirama
Summary: Hatred has filled the village. They turned on me and betrayed her. Everyone's dead, gone, or just hate me. He can't come back or he'll die. I can't take it anymore. We'll be lost before the dawn. Maybe one-shot Song-fic Yaoi boyxboy SasuNaruSasu
1. Before the Dawn

**Okay, so this is my fisrt one shot, but I'm not sure if it should stay a one shot. It was inspired by "Before the Dawn" by Evanescence.**

**_

* * *

_**

_Ring…_

"Hello?" The blonde man kept the phone to his ear, but received no answer. "Is anybody there?" He waited a moment longer before receiving an answer.

"_Hn."_

The blonde uttered a small sigh of relief at hearing his secret love on the other side. "Hey Sasu."

"_Hey Dobe."_

The blonde made a cute pouting face, even though the other couldn't see it. "What do you need teme?" No answer was given. "Teme?"

"_Meet me after dark again so I can hold you; but I warn you-"_

"I already know of the dangers, but I don't care. You want to see me, and I, you. To tell you the truth, screw the village. I can't stay here if you aren't with me." The blonde was pacing up and down his kitchen, but finally gave up and sat down on his beaten up couch. "I can't take it anymore Sasuke. I want nothing more than to savor again."

"_Then maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away…"_ His voice faded off on the other line in uncertainty. He needed for **his** dobe to agree. He'll never force him into anything. This was his decision. Leave and be with his love as a rogue ninja, or stay and forever be separated?

"We'll be lost before the dawn." The blonde said this and hung up the phone, but not before whispering, "Meet me," through. Now, after over five years, they will finally be together.

On the other line, the raven couldn't be happier. His one and only has agreed to leave to be with him. He knew what to do; he had to go and meet him at the gate so they could finally get out of this wretched cycle of running and hiding.

Naruto hung up the phone and got ready to pack. He was leaving. He never really liked the village, but the only reason he stayed was because of his friends. But, half of them weren't true. The ramen shop keeper and his daughter treated him nicely only because of his business, Tsunade died, Kakashi died, Iruka disappeared, Sakura's suicidal, and Sasuke isn't in the village. Everyone else either died, turned on him, or just weren't close. So now, nothing was holding him back. Danzo didn't want him there, so why not just leave?

"If only night could hold you were I only can see you my love," Naruto kept his head low as he spoke. Hope once again filling his long hollow shell; He thought back to when he would only dream of the raven, either it be kissing, or mere touching. They would always be together. He thought, _'What if it was only possible in my dreams?'_ With that, he came up with his own response. "Then never ever let me wake again."

-

The raven went off and made his way to the village. He gets to be with his blonde angel. Only one thought kept playing in his mind, "We'll be together, and maybe tonight we'll fly so faraway. We'll be lost before the dawn."

-

Naruto had finished packing. He was taking some ramen, tomatoes, and seeds. He doesn't know where they will be going, or for how long they'll be traveling, but he packed all of his life savings. Whatever the cost, now they'll be happy.

Naruto left his apartment, but without getting far, he ran into Sakura.

"Oh, hey Sakura. How are you feeling?" He spoke softly and with true concern. Sakura only nodded, but her overall appearance spoke otherwise. Many things caused her deep depression. She got over her obsession with Sasuke, and kept the secret couple a secret; but, when she heard that if Sasuke ever reappeared that he would be sentenced to death, she cried. Tsunade, her mother figure died. All their "friends" shunned Naruto and therefore turned their backs on her as well. Even Lee, who professed his forever undying love for her, left her to wither away. Now, she can't speak, but she does not use regular sign language. She uses her own version, but only with Naruto and Sasuke.

'_You're leaving, aren't you?'_ Naruto nodded sadly towards his friend, and she retuned it with a sad smile. _'I hope the both of you will be happy.'_

Naruto went over and hugged her. "I'll send you a message when we find a new home."

Sakura nodded. _'Alright.'_

Naruto then decided to do non verbal speak with her as well. _**'I'm gonna leave a summoning on you. When we send the message, you can come on foot, or if they catch you or find the message before or after you, the message will disappear in their hands and you will automatically be brought to us.'**_

Sakura smiled at him, and she let tears fall as she hugged him again. _'Somehow, I know that we can't wake again from this dream, It's not real, but it's-'_

Naruto stopped her. '_**This isn't a dream. Maybe tonight, we'll fly so faraway. We'll be lost before the dawn'**_ He wiped away a stray tear, and left a seal in the middle of her back.

As he walked away, he heard Sakura speak after nearly two years. "Thank you…"

He looked back and smiled at her before taking off again.

-

Sasuke was close, and since Naruto was leaving, he didn't care when some anbu detected him. When he made it to the gate, it was open, and he was surrounded.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke looked over to where the voice came from, only to be greeted by pale eyes and long hair. "By order of the Hokage, you are sentenced to death by reentering the village. The eyes were cold, and by what he could remember, it didn't suit her well.

"I'm not inside the village, I'm outside the entrance." Sasuke smirked at the annoyance in her eyes.

"Stop being a smart ass Uchiha." Said anbu lowered her mask and got into her fighting stance, and signaled for everyone else to follow.

Sasuke sighed as his smirk turned into a sad frown. "And I used to like you Hinata."

With that being his last statement, the anbu attacked.

-

Naruto was walking briskly through the village. Everywhere he passed, he was greeted with scornful looks by the villagers. Before, when Tsunade was still alive a lot of the villagers had started to respect him, but as soon as she disappeared and Danzo took over, it went right back to how it was before, but much worse. For them, it doesn't matter that he had saved the village or nearly died for them. They hated him, and that was it.

When he was getting close, an unmasked anbu stooped him.

"Hey Lee."Naruto stared straight into the eyes of the unmasked anbu, and old "friend."

"Shut up." His voice was cold and vicious. Naruto hated what he had become. "Where are you going." It wasn't a question.

"I'm leaving." Naruto kept his voice monotone, and his gaze steady.

"You cannot do that." Lee was getting closer to Naruto, but Naruto didn't budge.

"Nobody wants me here, so why can't I?" Naruto was defiant as he stared straight into Lee's eyes.

"We have direct orders from Danzo; plus, you are Konoha's most valuable weapon." Lee smirked at the last part, knowing Naruto didn't like to be known as **the** Kyuubi.

Naruto's eyes flickered from anger, to an unidentifiable emotion. "That kind of thinking is what made Gaara dump you, and if it wasn't for me, Gaara would have been broken off the alliance with Konoha."

Lee had dropped his smirk, and now was glaring daggers of hate at Naruto. Lee raised his fist to hit him, but Naruto easily caught it and flipped him over. Lee was surprised, mostly since Naruto had never reacted before. Before Naruto knocked him out, he whispered one last remark into his ear.

"I don't care anymore." And his vision went black.

Any villager that had been watching what took place hurriedly went into their houses. Naruto paid no mind to them, and simply kept going on towards his destination. He knew that they were fighting, but tried to pay little attention to it. As he got closer, the clashing had stopped.

Naruto held the straps of his bag tighter. He made it to the entrance, and was greeted with a ground full of knocked out shinobi. He lightly inspected them, and found that they were all alive. He got closer to the entrance, and out of the corner, Sasuke appeared with his arms crossed and a small smile on his face. Naruto loved it when he smiled, mostly because they were always saved for him.

Naruto ran over to Sasuke with a smile across his face. His eyes were lightened up, and he felt happy. Sasuke embraced Naruto and closed his eyes as both he and Naruto caught up with their emotions.

"I love you." Sasuke's voice was soft as he slowly stroked Naruto's back. He snuggled his face closer into Naruto's hair as he took a deep breath.

"I love you too." Naruto nuzzled into the crook of Sasuke's neck, and let silent tears of happiness fall.

Sasuke leaned back, and Naruto saw that he also had tears. Sasuke brushed Naruto's tears away with his thumb as Naruto did the same to him. Neither needed any more words, but Naruto stopped Sasuke before leaving. Naruto held out his hand, and Sasuke immediately understood. He took out his cell phone and handed it to Naruto. Naruto flipped it open and dialed a number. It only rang twice before someone picked up.

"_**Hello?"**_ The voice was deep and tired, but Naruto knew exactly who it was. He didn't reply. _**"Who's there?"**_ Naruto waited a little longer before answering.

"Gaara." He kept his voice low so no one could over hear him.

"_**Naruto?"**_ Naruto then gave the phone to Sasuke so he could finish it, and so Gaara would know what was happening.

"We're lost." With that, he hung up and crushed the phone. Gaara knew what that meant, and soon, the alliance will be broken. Gaara, Naruto's 'brother' and both Sasuke and Sakura' friend; all three of them were the reasons he wanted to break the alliance, but are also the reasons he kept it.

With that taken care of, Sasuke nodded at Naruto and Naruto returned it. It was sunset, and everything had a gold glowing color. With small smiles on their faces, they held onto each other's hands into a tight interlock, and walked out of the gate, and into the forest. As they walked away from the village, Sakura was hiding in an alley watching them with a sad smile. As they seem to fade into darkness, she spoke her own last thought as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"They'll be lost before the dawn…"

* * *

**Okay, so did you like it? I'm not sure if it should stay a one shot. Should I add a prologue? Epilogue? Make it a longer story? Well, please review and tell me what you think I should do.**


	2. Gomenasai

**Yeah, Decided to continue. Tell meh what you think.**

* * *

"What do you mean he left!?" Danzo yelled. Ino and Kiba cringed at the anger and venom leaking from Danzo's voice.

"Gomen Hokage-sama." Both bowed. "Naruto fought back instead of taking it like he always did, and our anbu were no match for the Uchiha. Orochimaru's training was too much for us."

Danzo's nostrils flared as he looked down at the two anbu in front of him. But, after so much spying on Naruto, he knew of one thing that is sure to get his attention. "Get Haruno and take her in for questioning, and as a bargaining chip."

Ino and Kiba both straightened up and nodded as an understanding. Both turned and left. Danzo turned and looked out into Konoha and its darkness. It has only been an hour since they left, but the anbu and Hyuugas have failed to track them down. "Damn them."

--Forest—

Both Naruto and Sasuke were running furiously to get as far away from Konoha as possible. They have ran over ten miles already, and they had only left Konoha a short while ago. Sasuke was getting a little tired and restless, so he signaled Naruto to stop.

"Yeah?" Naruto looked around and saw that they stopped right at a stream.

"Let's take a break." Naruto nodded hesitantly and sat down. Sasuke went to the stream and washed his face and filled a bottle that he had on him.

"Your team is getting restless." Sasuke turned back toward Naruto and saw that he was in his sage mode.

Sasuke shrugged. "Yeah, well Karin probably felt my chakra disappear and woke up. Now she's probably panicking cause she can't feel my chakra period."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, well then it's my fault for covering us. D they even know that I'm coming?"

Sasuke thought for a second and shook his head. "Only Suigetsu knows, Juugo doesn't care, and I made it so she doesn't know about you."

Naruto looked at him curiously with his head tilted over. "Why?"

"I don't want her hurt. She has a crush on me like Sakura and Ino had, so I don't want her to try and follow me or to expose us." Naruto nodded an okay. "By the way," Naruto snapped to attention, "How's Sakura?"

Naruto's face saddened a little, but a little ray of happiness spread across his eyes. "she's still in depression, but she finally spoke again when I told her that we were leaving."

"Do you think that she'll be okay?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

Naruto nodded. "I made sure that no one will be able to hurt her."

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and leaned his head on his arm. "You know, you are my angel."

Naruto smiled and laid his head on top of Sasuke's.

--Konoha—

Sakura went over to her dresser and put on a CD and sat down on her bed. Her window was open as she looked out into the star filled sky over Konoha. She wouldn't speak again, but she hummed along with the song.

**What I thought was a light**

'_Sasuke…'_ She thought.

**In the light  
Was one of a kind  
A precious pearl.**

'_His heart…'  
_

**When I wanted to cry,  
I couldn't cause I,  
Wasn't allowed.**

'_I was too weak to stop him, and too weak to save Naruto.'_

**Gomenasai…  
For everything.**

'_I'm sorry.'_

**Gomenasai…  
I know I let you down.**

'_I couldn't protect Naruto.'_

**Gomenasai to the end.  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now.**

'_I wish I were with you both.'_

"Sakura." Sakura looked up and saw Ino at her door way. They were once good friends, but Sasuke had pulled them apart once. Now, she was just cold.

**What I thought was a law,**

'_I must protect the village,'_ thought Ino. "I have orders from the Hokage."

Sakura just looked at her for a moment longer and turned back to ward her window.

**So innocent,  
Was a delicate doll,  
Of porcelain.  
**

'_She has fallen so far into depression.'_ Sakura's sorrow and pain filled eyes bore holes through Ino's heart.

**When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help,**

'_I needed you Sakura...'_

**I stopped myself!**

'_But it seems you needed me more.'_

**Gomenasai…**

'_I'm sorry.'_ Ino walked forward and touched Sakura's shoulder, but Sakura flinched away. _'I can't do it.'_

**For everything.**

'_I'm sorry, Ino.'_

**Gomenasai…**

'_I'm useless…'_

**I know I let you down.**

"I'll do it." Ino turned around to see Kiba at the door way.

'_I don't want to let him.'_

**Gomenasai till the end**

Kiba walked forward, but Ino tried to block him. "It's okay, I can do it." Kiba just shoved her to the side.

**I never needed a friend,**

'_Naruto, Sasuke. I need you.'_ Tears started to leak out of Sakura's eyes

**Like I do now…**

Kiba took his kunai, and went in to stab her, but before the kunai made contact, she disappeared.

**What I thought was a dream,  
And a rush.**

"Where'd she go?!" Barked Kiba.

**Was as real as it seemed,**

Sakura was shocked to feel herself moving. _'Am I dreaming?'_ As quickly as she felt herself moving, she felt herself stop. She was in a forest, but she didn't know how she got there.

"Sakura!" Sakura looked up and saw both Naruto and Sasuke running toward her.

**A privilege.**

'_She's gone,_' thought Ino.

**When I wanted to tell you,  
I made a mistake.**

'_I couldn't even tell her sorry.'_

**I walked away!**

The CD in Sakura's room kept playing as Kiba sniffed around with Akamaru.

**Gomenasai…  
For everything.  
Gomenasai…  
Gomenasai…  
Gomenasai…  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now…**Sakura wasn't the only one going into depression, so this was Ino's breaking point. She took out her family's most potent yet painless poison and injected herself.

**Gomenasai…  
I let you down.  
Gomenasai…  
Gomenasai…  
Gomenasai till the end.  
I never needed a friend. **

'_I'm sorry Sakura. Maybe now, I can make sure that you're okay…'_ Her hand dropped, and her eyes fluttered closed as she drifted from the living world.

Like I do now.

"Ino." Kiba called. She didn't respond, so he turned around. "Ino." She just laid there. "**Ino**!" He crouched down and shook her, but it was too late. She wasn't responding, and he was crying.

**What I thought was a light  
In the light  
Was one of a kind  
A precious pearl.**

The song was on repeat.


	3. Finally

Finally- Trust Company  
**Bold**-Lyrics

-----------------Forest--------------------

"Sakura, are you okay?" She didn't respond. She just kept looking between Naruto and Sasuke and trying to piece together what happened before she landed here. She was in her room with Gomenasai from Tatu on repeat when Ino came in.

"_Hokage's orders…"_ Ino's voice echoed in her head, but the remorse caught in her throat. Kiba came in shoved Ino out the way, and went to stab her, but she teleported before it made contact.

'_I'm gonna leave a summoning on you. When we send the message, you can come on foot or if they catch us, the message will disappear in their hands and you will automatically be brought to us.'_

Naruto's words echoed in her head as she felt a light burning sensation on her back.

"Sakura!" Sakura snapped her head to Naruto and Sasuke, who were both looking at her worriedly.

"**So it's over now…**" Naruto leaned back a little. "**Finally…"**

"Yeah Sakura, its over," said Sasuke as he kneeled down beside Naruto. "We can start over."

'_**I'm beneath…'**_ Sakura thought as she imagined the burden that she'll be.

"And don't you dare think that we don't need you," scolded Naruto. He knew the look in her eyes, for he used to have it so many times, and every time he saw that look on Sakura, he just wanted to cry. "We need you, not only as a medical ninja, but as friend. You were taught by Grandma Tsunade, but it seems like you gave up. I know she didn't teach you to be like that. She taught you to be strong and careful, and right now, we need you. Especially when we meet Sasuke's other team. I need you to be like how you used to, when you always punched me in the head, scolded me, knocked me out. Please Sakura, just stop thinking less of yourself."

**And I'm crawling out,  
On my knees.**

Sakura nodded. "Alright, I guess that as long as I have the both of you." She opened both her arms and offered them a hug, which both of them accepted, only to be crushed by her tremendous strength. "I missed you both. I don't want to lose either of you."

"Okay, okay Sakura! Just don't kill us." Sasuke yelled out playfully. Sakura blushed and let them both go with a long forgotten smile on her face. Naruto was so happy to finally see that smile reappear on her face after so long.

**I can hear  
what you said.  
Echoing,  
In my head.**

Naruto's words wouldn't vanish from her head. _'We need you.'_

**And I'm losing,  
myself.**

Sakura was going to push her self aside and become her old self, her true self. The one that was always happy and temperamental, and hopefully she'll get to see Naruto come back with his idiocy.

"Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" Sakura pumped her fist in the air.

"Wow, you really are bipolar Sakura." Sakura quickly turned around with a look of anger on her face.

"What was that?" Naruto quickly hid behind Sasuke.

"Yup, she's back, and scarier than ever." Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Lead the way Sasuke!" Naruto pushed Sasuke forward, but Sasuke resisted.

"Why me? You know where it is all powerful toad sage." Sasuke was just playing, but wanted to have an excuse to be away from Sakura in case she tried to hit him.

"Cause if your team sees me first, and they see my head band, they will think that I'm an enemy trying to attack, so if you go first, then they'll hesitate long enough so you can stop them. Plus, I'm scared Sakura's going to punch me."

**Now I'm cold  
on the floor, **

Sasuke smirked. "Scaredy cat."

**And I don't care  
Anymore.**

"I don't care what you call me. You used to always say to not be an idiot, and besides, Sakura's never hit you, so you don't know what I've had to go through." Sakura just smiled knowingly but decided to butt in so they can move.

"Just lead the way Sasuke. And stop making fun of Naruto before I give you a taste of what Naruto's so terrified of." Sasuke just shrugged it off and started walking toward the rest of his team.

"Alright, but you better hurry up. I don't feel like running, but I also don't feel like waiting for you guys to catch up with my walk." Naruto and Sakura jogged up to each side of Sasuke.

"Alright, alright. Just don't be a smart ass." Naruto went into rhythm with Sasuke so that he was directly beside him.

"But then you wouldn't love him so much," teased Sakura. Naruto pouted at her, which just earned him a giggle. "Aw, you look cute when you pout in sage mode!"

Naruto lightly blushed and looked away. Sasuke on the other hand loved that look, but wanted him to feel better, so he grabbed Naruto's hand and intertwined their fingers. And just so that Sakura wouldn't feel left out, he grabbed her hand and cupped her hand into his. Naruto blushed a little more, but let a small smile on his face. Sakura just smiled at how nice and intimate Sasuke is compared to when they were younger, but she understood well the different kinds of hand holding.

"Cupped for friends, family, or peace; intertwined for couples and lovers." Sasuke smiled and nodded. "So," Sasuke moved his eyes to look at her, and Naruto turned his head, "You guys did it yet?"

**Cause it's over.  
It's over…**

"Sakura!" Naruto wined.

-----------Team Taka hide-out-----------

**I can feel  
I can feel.**

"Where the hell does Sasuke always be going to!?" Karin yelled out. Suigetsu, who was lying across a log shrugged.

"Beats me. He's probably with his girlfriend." Karin turned around a glared at him.

"Stop playing around. You know that Sasuke is too busy to have a girlfriend if he's always with us." Suigetsu put up both his hands in surrender.

"Fine, fine. I won't bring it up again." Even though Suigetsu knew that Sasuke was seeing someone, he didn't know that it was a guy, but either way, he didn't care. He used to have a crush on Karin, but realized a long time ago that it's worthless seeing as how Karin was so obsessed with Sasuke.

**Like its real,  
like it's real.**

Karin's head snapped up. "I feel Sasuke's chakra, and he's getting closer really fast, but…"

Juugo appeared out of the cave he was in. "But what?"

"There's another force of chakra with him." She sniffed the air once, and stopped in shock.

"What?" Asked Suigetsu.

"Both chakra signals disappeared."

Juugo shrugged. Maybe he teleported, like he did with Manda when he fought Deidara.

**I can feel,  
I can feel.**

Karin shook her head. "I got a bad feeling about this."

Suigetsu chuckled, "Well I got a good feeling about it."

Karin stood still as she tried to find them again. "Another chakra appeared a disappeared."

Suigetsu started to laugh. "Maybe a black hole ate them." Karin quickly threw a rock at him, but his head just turned to water and reformed into his head. "Hahahaha."

**I can finally feel!**

"They're coming." Suigetsu looked at her curiously.

"I thought you said that their chakra disappeared."

Karin turned toward the northern direction of their clearing. "Just because their chakra disappeared doesn't mean that they did."

The rustling of leaves and bushes caught the other members' attention, so they all got in a fighting stance and kept their senses heightened.

"I don't see why you're so embarrassed." The three of them relaxed halfway at hearing their leader's voice, Sasuke.

"Cause it's personal." Team Taka once again tensed at hearing another voice. "And why would I want to tell the world about what I do if I'm so used to hiding almost everything?"

"It's just a simple question. Besides, I thought that we are friends!" A female voice joined in and it sounded as if she was whining.

"Yeah, but there's a fine line between friends and stalkers." A loud thump was heard. "Ow! I wasn't calling you a stalker!"

"Then you shouldn't have said it."

"I thought standing over here would have protected me from your blows, not enhance them. And Sasuke!"

Team Taka perked up some more at the mention of Sasuke's name. "Hm?"

"Tell them not to attack! I don't feel like fighting right now." Karin's jaw dropped at the other man's voice and how he already knew that they were ready to fight.

"Alright. Calm down guys, their harmless!" Suigetsu dropped his sword and sat back down, Juugo relaxed slightly, but Karin was still tense. "Did they calm down?"

"Fish boy did, the big guy did slightly, but the girl seemed to just tense up more."

"Hey! My name is not 'fish boy'!" Suigetsu yelled out.

"Alright water fountain!" Juugo completely relaxed completely at hearing the happiness and innocence in the guy's voice. "Ow!"

"Don't make fun of them!" The girl yelled out.

"But, I make fun of everybody! Besides, at least they calmed down now. Even the girl had relaxed a little!"

**So I guess it's over now.**

"Then come on, I don't feel like standing here all day," Sasuke said.

**And you  
broke me down.**

"Alright, just hide me from Sakura."

**Somehow…  
Now I'm faltering**

"Okay, just calm down until we get you two situated." The thick bundle of bushes started to move again, and out walked Sasuke leading two people out by their hands.

**I can see,**

'_Well I'll be.'_ Thought Suigetsu. He always thought that Sasuke was going out with a girl, but looking at their hands, it was that the blonde guy was his lover or that Sasuke had two lovers.

**I can be,**

'_The pink haired girl is cute_,' thought Suigetsu. Naruto and Sakura both stayed slightly behind Sasuke and observed and analyzed the other three before them. Naruto, since he was in his sage mode, analyzed each of their strengths and elements, but their skills are still a mystery to him. Sakura looked at each of their postures and facial expressions.

Sakura's eyes traveled from one to the other. The big one seemed overall benign and uncaring, but seemed alert and ready for action at any time. The red head with glasses seemed pissed.

'_The hell is wrong with her?'_ She looked at her even closer and saw the look of jealousy and possessiveness that she always saw with love stricken girls. _'Oh, she likes Sasuke.'_ She then left her and looked toward Suigetsu, but almost immediately looked away_. 'He's cute.' _Plus, her heart skipped a beat when she met his eyes and met the same look in his eyes as Naruto's once had.

**I can leave and,  
Shut you out…**

Sasuke didn't miss the look in their eyes, but he didn't want Sakura to rush into things. But, right now, the silence was killing him, so he decided to start it off. He pulled Sakura by the hand forward first and let go of Naruto to hold Sakura in front of him.

"Guys, this is Sakura Haruno. She's a medical ninja and was trained under Lady Tsunade. She is also one of my old friends, but I suggest helping her, and if I find out you make her feel lesser of herself," Sasuke narrowed his eyes and activated his Sharingan giving everybody a menacing look, "I will hurt you." Suigetsu shivered and took his words seriously, but Karin wasn't fazed by the threat, only frightened by the look. Sasuke didn't have to worry about Juugo since he was for the most part obedient, and if he ever snapped, Sakura will be able to knock him out.

**I can feel  
I can feel.  
Like it's real,  
Like it's real.**

Sasuke let go of Sakura, and she stood to the side. Sasuke then grasped Naruto's hand and pulled him forward, but lean in to whisper to him first.

"Let down sage mode, Naruto." Naruto nodded and let his eyes to return to their original crystal blue color that seemed to swirl with everything.

'_He has pretty eyes,'_ thought Juugo. Karin noticed that as Naruto's eyes turned to blue, she could finally feel their chakra again.

"This is Naruto. He is a very strong shinobi and was trained by Master Jiraiya. He is also one of my old friends, and is still my best friend. He is being hunted down by Konoha and the Akatsuki, so please always watch his back, not only for him, but me as well. Also," Sasuke let his chakra spike, "he is my lover, so any one hurt him, I will kill you."

**I can feel  
I can feel.  
Like it's real,  
Like it's real.**

"Huh?" Karin's head was spinning. _'Sasuke, with him? Sasuke, gay? Sasuke, not mine?'_ Her head tilted to one side, then she snapped. "The hell you supposed to mean he yo lover?!" Naruto cringed at her angry tone, and quickly made a clone in his place and hid behind Sasuke. "For one, you gay!? I thought you were straight! You don't go around checking out guys! Plus, that's just disgusting! And how are you going to revive your clan with a dude!? Ugh!" Karin just let out an exhausted scream, threw a rock at Naruto, and fainted.

**So I'm leaving now.  
Somehow,**  
**Underneath…**

The Naruto that Karin threw a rock at poofed away and Naruto peeped over Sasuke's shoulder. "I told you this was going to happen," said Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged. "I thought that that was pretty calm of her."

Suigetsu stood over Karin's fainted body. He stared at the girl he used to like, and started to wonder why he did, so he just shrugged it off and walked over to Sasuke and the two new people.

**As I  
slowly drown  
from here…**

"Hey, I'm Suigetsu!" Naruto and Sakura looked at Suigetsu for a moment, but let smiles come across their faces.

Naruto held out his hand first. "Nice to meet you." He then noticed Zabuza's sword on his back. "Hey Sakura, look!" He pointed to the sword, and Suigetsu looked at it as well. "He has Zabuza's sword!"

"Cool! I haven't seen that in a hell of a long time." Sakura went behind Suigetsu and touched the sword lightly with her fingertips. "It seems so much smaller now."

"Yeah, well we were so little when we faced off with him and Haku." Something clicked in Suigetsu's head.

"What's your last name Blondie?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes playfully. "Watch it Mizu."

**I can hear  
What you said.  
Echoing,  
In my head.**

"Hey, you started it," said Suigetsu. "But really, what's your last name?"

"Uzumaki. Why?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Was a bridge named after you?" Naruto blinked once, a little confused.

"Really?" Sakura slapped Naruto upside the head.

"Of course you idiot. It was named after you on our first mission when we were coming home. Remember? You basically helped the entire village regain their courage and hope, plus you made Zabuza regret what he's done and repent what he's done, and you and Kakashi scare away all the other criminals!"

Naruto rubbed his head. "I didn't think I did enough to name a village after me. Maybe Sasuke or Kakashi, but not me."

**And I'm losing,  
Myself.**

"Man your such a dobe," Sasuke teased. Naruto just pouted.

"And you're an ass, but I'm not complaining." Sasuke scoffed.

**I can feel  
I can feel.**

"Anyway, how were you able to break through Haku's jutsu?" Naruto thought for a moment, but shrugged.

"I don't know. It's a blur, but I think it had to do with Kyuubi."

_Grumble…_

**Like it's real,  
Like it's real.**

Everyone looked over at Sakura, and she blushed. "Sorry, I'm a little hungry. Got anything to eat?"

Naruto smiled, and so did Sasuke. "I packed some food before I left, just in case."

"What'd you bring?" Asked Sasuke.

"I brought you a salad with extra tomatoes, onigiri, sushi, a sandwich, and ramen for me." Sasuke made a face of disgust. "What?"

"I just don't understand how you can eat ramen so much." Naruto shrugged. "I should hide your ramen for a month." Naruto visibly stiffened, and Sakura attacked Sasuke.

"Do not say that. You have not seen him without his ramen. I have seen the horror of stolen ramen, so the removal of ramen will be hell." Sasuke rubbed his head in pain, but doubted her, but agreed nonetheless.

**I can feel,  
I can feel.**

"Hehehe." Everyone looked over to Suigetsu.

"What?" Asked Sasuke.

"Your friends are funny. And I didn't know that you can get knocked around by such a little girl."

**I can finally feel!**

"Try saying that after you've felt or seen her strength," said Sasuke. "Plus, I can't hurt the one that supposed to heal us."

"Yeah yeah."

"Have you ever even heard of Baa-chan?" Naruto questioned.

"Who's Baa-chan?"

**So I guess it's over now.**

"Lady Tsunade," Sasuke answered. "She might have been one of the scariest women out there, but I liked her."

Suigetsu scoffed. "Yeah, well I don't think that she can be that strong."

**And you  
Broke me down,  
Somehow…**

"Wanna bet?" Sakura challenged.

"Well sure, but I'm not sure, since pink is rather flimsy." Suigetsu teased.

"Bring it on," said Sakura.

**Now I'm faltering**

"Not now, we gotta move." They looked at Naruto and saw that he was in sage mode.

"What about eating?" Asked Sakura.

Naruto threw her a sandwich. "Eat it on our way, they started again and are coming closer. They also have hound dogs; I'm guessing Inuzuka, so we need to make it passed the desert and get to Gaara by dawn."

**I can see,  
I can be,**

"You mean the Kazekage, Gaara?" Juugo asked. Suigetsu had jumped at hearing Juugo appear out of no where with the silence that he possessed.

**I can leave and,  
Shut you out…**

"Yeah, he's a friend of ours," Naruto said.

"How close of a friend?" Asked Suigetsu.

Naruto went over to Karin and lifted her onto his back. "Brothers."

**I can feel  
I can feel.  
Like it's real,  
Like it's real.**

"Deep," teased Suigetsu.

Sasuke scoffed. "Move out, top speed." Sasuke then looked back at Suigetsu and Juugo. "If you can't keep up, then Sakura will carry you Suigetsu, and Juugo, use your curse mark to speed up."

"Pfft, as if we wont be able to keep up."

**I'm shaking deep inside.  
I'm having trouble breathing.**

"Alright, but we're going to start off in the speed we usually travel, and speed up slowly." Suigetsu nodded nonchalantly, and they started their journey to the land of wind.

**I need somewhere to hide  
Away cause I am healing.**

'I hope Gaara will be able to keep us for the day and night,' Naruto thought. 'Well, actually, I hope he'll let us leave.'

**I'm having trouble breathing.  
Tomorrow I am healing.**

All of them started at regular speed, and by increasing slowly, they meant every five seconds, so by fifteen seconds, Juugo had started using some of his curse and Suigetsu was falling back.

Naruto turned around and kept running backward while he looked at Suigetsu with a taunting smile. "What's wrong fountain? I thought you said that you could keep up?"

Suigetsu got a little ticked off, so he enlarged his legs like he does to strengthen his arm and sped up so he could be right behind them/ in front of Naruto. Naruto smiled, but as they kept going, Suigetsu smirked at seeing that Naruto was about to run into a tree.

"But then again," Suigetsu said, "Aren't blondes the idiots?" Naruto just smiled even more, and right before he was about to run into the tree, he stepped to the side and Suigetsu hit it instead, and he splashed into water.

"They say the lighter the hair, the dumber they are," Naruto, said triumphantly, "so since you're hair is white, then that must mean that you're the bigger idiot."

Suigetsu quickly reformed himself and chased vigorously after Naruto. "I'm gonna rip your fucking head off," Suigetsu growled.

Naruto just smirked tauntingly. "Aw, the fish is going to try and eat the poisonous frog." Naruto then looked innocently at Suigetsu. "Or do you prefer hungry fox?"

**So I guess it's over now.  
And you  
Broke me down,  
Somehow…**

"How long do you think it'll take him to figure out that he's fighting with my clone?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged. "Knowing him, he still hasn't noticed that your clone isn't carrying Karin."

Sakura giggled. "I didn't think that I would ever meet someone stupider than Naruto."

"Hey!" Naruto made a face of annoyance and looked back to see Juugo right behind them and Suigetsu and his clone a little farther back in a slight mock battle.

**Now I'm faltering  
I can see,  
I can be,  
I can leave and,  
Shut you out…**

"I don't think that they can keep up with us at top speed," said Naruto. Sasuke agreed. Juugo had to already transform half way, and Suigetsu's legs couldn't get any bulkier. "I'll make a couple of clones to carry them, let's just stop first so Suigetsu won't dispel my clone." Sasuke nodded and held his hand up so that everyone will get the signal to stop.

**I can feel  
I can feel.**

"Man they're slow," commented Sakura. Naruto's clone got the signal and stopped right behind Sasuke.

"Come back here you coward!" Suigetsu roared.

Sasuke held up his hand. "Enough!" Suigetsu pouted, but stopped anyway.

"You really are the dumb one," said the clone Naruto.

"What was that?" Suigetsu seethed.

"Hello? It's pretty obvious I'm a clone! I mean come on!" The real Naruto then started speaking.

"Both you and Juugo are too slow to keep up with us, so while I am carrying Karin, my clone will carry you, and I'll make another one to carry Juugo."

**Like it's real,  
Like it's real.**

Even though it took some persuasion, they both gave in and they were all off at top speed to the hidden Sand Village and Gaara, the Kazekage. Karin woke up once, but was too tired to stay up, so she fell back asleep. They were able to make it through two major sand storms with minimal damage because of a chakra shield Sakura was able to hold, and the ninja dogs seemed to have stopped. They were at the entrance to the sand village by dawn.

**I can feel,  
I can feel.**

"Lord Kazekage sama." Gaara turned toward the shinobi before him.

"Yes, what is it?" Even though Gaara was finally able to sleep, he still woke up very early.

"Naruto, Sakura, the missing Nin Sasuke, and three other shinobi are at the gate." Gaara didn't waste anytime teleporting himself to the sand village gate were they were standing, a little sweaty, but otherwise, safe.

**Like it's real,  
Like it's real.**

"Hey Gaara," Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura said.


	4. Perfect

**Sick**

"What do you mean Yamanaka is dead!?" Danzo yelled out in outrage. Kiba flinched at his anger, but resigned nonetheless.

"She committed suicide on the mission, and she used a poison that has no cure, so she couldn't be saved." Kiba had shed many tears when Ino killed herself, especially since he had started to have special feelings for her. At first, he liked Hinata, but now he doesn't even know her.

**of circling,**

He kept going back and forth between his feelings for Hinata, and his feelings for Ino.

**The same road.**

But he was always with Hinata, and no matter what, he will always be with her, whether he had a choice or not.

**And sick**

'_I can't do it anymore.'_ Kiba was reaching his limit.

**of bearing, **

"I'll give you one last chance." Kiba looked up in a flash at hearing Danzo's word. "This is only because we're running low on ninja that specialize with," Danzo gave a disgusted snort toward Akamaru outside his window before continuing, "dogs."

Kiba immediately bowed his head in thankfulness. "Thank you lord Hokage-sama."

**The guilt.**

"The pink kunoichi's escape and Yamanaka's death is of course hanging over your head, so I expect you to redeem yourself."

**So open,**

"Go now," Danzo demanded. "Hyuuga is coming and you need to track down the scum of the former seven." Kiba quickly bowed and disappeared out the window.

**The windows  
To cool off!**

'_I hate that motha fucker,'_ Kiba thought bitterly.

**And hate,  
pours in  
Instead!**

Akamaru growled underneath him in agreement. He always hated Danzo, ever since when he was a puppy; he has just wanted to rip his throat out. _'I hope Naruto's okay,'_ thought Akamaru.

**Perfect in weakness**

Kiba let his claws elongate at Akamaru's thought of Naruto. _'Don't bring him up.'_

**I'm only  
perfect  
in just your strength alone.**

'_Alright Kiba. I understand.'_ Akamaru put his eyes back forward._ 'The smell is a little scarce, but I can track them.'_

**All,  
my efforts  
to clean me,**

Kiba patted Akamaru on the side. "Atta boy. Go at top speed so as to catch them." Akamaru didn't want to. He wanted them to get away, but he has to for the loyalty to Kiba is above all else.

**Leave me**

'_Kiba?'_ Kiba looked down slightly at Akamaru.

"Hm?" Akamaru debated with himself about whether or not he should ask, but Kiba was never a patient person. "Come on boy? What's wrong?"

'_Do ever think about leaving Konoha?'_

**Putrid and filthy.**

"No." Kiba's voice was low and in a growl, but against Akamaru's better judgment, he pushed on.

'_Why?' _

**And how?**

Kiba's claws started to elongate and his canines grew sharp. "Just shut up and move."

'_They already started moving again, but why won't you answer me?'_

**Can you,**

"I already broke all your fucking arms before, don't make me do it again," Kiba growled.

**Look at me!?**

Akamaru whimpered at the memory.

-.-*

"You son of a bitch!" Kiba landed another blow at Akamaru. They were chasing after Sasuke, but Sakon and Ukon had trapped them, and Kankuro had to come and save them. "We could have won!" Kiba kicked Akamaru again, sending Akamaru flying against the rock wall.

'_Please, Kiba?'_ Akamaru whimpered, but his cries went unheard in the ears of Kiba.

**When I,**

Kiba walked over to Akamaru swiftly and harshly picked him up. "If it wasn't for you, then my family name wouldn't have been disgraced." Kiba sropped Akamaru again, but before he fell completely, Kiba kicked him again,

**Guessed this**

"I worked years and years to become a strong shinobi." Kiba came over to Akamaru and lifted him by the back of his neck.

**Myself!**

"I have always critiqued myself and others."

**I've tried to be honest.**

"It's a family value to be honest, so I even tell people what they don't want to hear, even if it is the truth." Kiba went up to Akamaru's left hind leg, and held it loosely.

**I'm nobody.**

"But still, nobody knows who I am." Kiba tightened his grip on Akamaru's leg.

'_But what about the rookie nine?' _Kiba scoffed.

"They're a bunch of nobodies as well."

_**Crack**_

Akamaru's howl of pain filled the entire forest in which they were in.

**Perfect in weakness**

"In the words of my mother, sister, and father," Kiba gripped the other hind leg of Akamaru.

**I'm only  
perfect in just your strength alone.**

"I'm perfect for nothing."

_**Crack**_

**Perfect in weakness**

"Dude, the hell are you doing?!" Kiba turned around to see Kankuro standing at the edge of the forest in stunned disbelief.

Kiba quickly threw a smoke bomb at Kankuro. Kankuro instantly fell out and went under the influence of the drug. Kankuro wabbled some and fell to the ground into a drunken state. "Look at the pretty birdie!"

**I'm only  
Running in just your strength alone.**

Kiba turned back to Akamaru with a feral grin on his face. Akamaru was so scared, that he couldn't say anything. He wanted to run, but he couldn't. He wanted to fight back, but he was too weak.

"Time for your punishment, Akamaru." Kiba took out his kunai from his hoister and held it firmly with his right hand. Kiba walked over to Akamaru slowly. He crouched down before him and held the kunai to his throat. "Bye bye."

**I tried to kill you.**

Kiba thrust forward with the kunai, but he was pushed away before it made contact.

**You tried to save me.**

"Don't hurt Akamaru!" Kiba opened his eyes, which he closed at the impact, and looked up to see who was attacking him. The first thing he saw was a bright orange jacket and yellow hair. "Is he alright Kankuro?!" Kiba tilted his head and saw Kankuro in a tree inspecting and caring for Akamaru's wounds.

"Yeah, but we're going to need to take him to a vet." Kiba looked back at Naruto and glared daggers into his head. He tried to hit him, but his arms were being held down. He looked over and saw that his wrists had seals on to trap him down.

"Fuck you Naruto! Aren't you supposed to be saving your beloved fucking Sasuke!?" Naruto didn't pay any attention to what kiba was saying, but instead got off of him and went over to Akamaru and Kankuro.

**You saved me!  
You saved me!**

Akamaru looked up weakly at the hovering Kankuro and Naruto. _'Thank you.'_ Even though only the Inuzuka clan could only hear him, he still felt like he needed to thank them.

Naruto put a hand on Akamaru's head. _'It's okay.' _Akamaru was astonished that Naruto was able to understand him.

'_He's not the only one,' _commented Kankuro. Kankuro petted Akamaru softly. Naruto pushed forward some ointment and bandages.

"Grandma Tsunade gave me this ointment before we left. Use it for Akamaru." Kankuro nodded.

**You saved me!  
You saved me!**

After that, Naruto poofed away, for it was only a clone that he left behind just in case. Kankuro had to knock Kiba out with a poisonous gas and made one of his puppets carry him, and he carried Akamaru in his arms. It turned out that Kankuro had a soft spot for animals; so on their way home, they actually became friends. It was funny because they kept on seeing each other over the years while going around Inuzuka security. After all these years, Kiba still hadn't figured out. Only one thing kept echoing in Akamaru's head now.

'_If you need any help, or if you need someplace to go, come to me.'_

-.-*

Now, their chasing after someone that had saved him, and that cares more about him than Kiba. Not only that, but the closer they seem to get, the farther they are. Now they're approaching the desert, so he knows where is it that they are heading.

**Perfect in weakness**

'_I have to stop here.'_ Akamaru stopped at the edge of the forest. Kiba abruptly got off.

"What the hell do you mean you _'have'_ to stop here?!" Kiba snarled. Akamaru sat down and didn't budge, showing his defiance.

**I'm only**

'_I'm only finally standing up for my self and doing what I believe is right.'_ Kiba's temper flared. He didn't feel like arguing with his 'damn dog,' as he put it, so he pulled out his kunai and charged at Akamaru.

**perfect in just your strength alone.**

Blood splattered the trees.

**Perfect in weakness **

"Gasp." Naruto could feel the cut in chakra, and he knew whom it was. Naruto saddened at it, but shook it off quickly for he had to focus on helping Sakura maintain her chakra supply to keep the chakra shield up. They were almost at the sand village, for they could see it in the distance, the sun rising behind them.

**I'm only**

They were at the gate, and two shinobi standing before the gate. As soon as they saw Naruto and Sakura, they were happy, but when they saw Sasuke, they stiffened into got loose so they could attack.

"Easy guys," Naruto said. "Sasuke and his team are with Sakura and me." The two sand shinobi relaxed a little, but still remained on guard. "Can you please get Gaara for us?"

Both shinobi nodded, but only one went to get the Kazekage while the other one stayed put.

The shinobi that stayed bowed deeply. "Great to have you back, Naruto-sama, Sakura-sama."

Naruto grabbed him by the shoulders and raised him up. "Remember, I don't need any honoring, maybe Sakura or Sasuke, but not me." The shinobi raised back up and smiled at Naruto.

"Well, as long as your happy." Sasuke didn't like that the man seemed so comforted by Naruto, but brushed it off. He knew with jow Naruto usually acted, he would always have his own fan-club. "Kazekage-sama will be here shortly."

As soon as he said that, a cloud of smoke appeared and Gaara stood there, standing tall.

**Running in just your strength alone.**

"Hey Gaara," Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura said.

**

* * *

**

When the next one comes out? Me no know.


	5. Forgiven

**Alright, sorry I have not uploaded, but just didn't feel like it. And now my computer is getting jacked up. Every like hour or something, the blue screen pops up. And now, I had to reinstall my softaware, and it deleted my Microsoft Office. Ugh. But I at least had this saved before it got deleted. I guess this is where I'll be typing from now on. Oh, and if you guys have any song suggestions, please tell me. Just make sure that it's relevent, and I will look it up. Thank you for being patient with me! :3**

* * *

"Hey Gaara," Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura said. Gaara slowly walked over to the group of three, and the three got closer together as Gaara approached.

"Kazekage-sama?" One of the guards asked worriedly.

**Couldn't save you from the start**

Gaara came up and tightly embraced all three ex leaf shinobi; Sakura and Naruto on the outside, and Sasuke on the inside. "I'm so glad you're all safe," he whispered.

"I'm glad too," whispered Naruto. All three of them hugged Gaara back, forming one big group hug.

**Love you so it hurts my soul**

"Never thought Sasuke would accept any kind of physical affection," Suigetsu commented to Juugo. Juugo nodded as he adjusted Karin in his arms, which he relieved from Naruto when they reached the gates. "He's usually cold and with little emotion."

Juugo nodded again and watched as Sasuke interacted with the 'new' people. "It's good to see you again Gaara-san," Sasuke said to Gaara with a twinkle in his eyes. Gaara looked back at him with a twinkle in his eyes as well.

"I was getting worried, since the phone call, and since you didn't come last weekend."

**Can you forgive me for trying again**

"I had to take care of some stuff, and I also had to check on Naruto and Sakura." Gaara nodded in understanding, and then moved his now emotionless and cold stare over to Team Taka.

"Who are they?" Gaara examined them up and down, making Suigetsu uncomfortable.

"They're Sasuke's team, the one that he's been with since he "killed" Orochimaru." Sasuke looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow at the quoted killed. "Is it okay if they stay with us?" Naruto asked.

**Your silence makes me hold my breath**

Gaara remained silent as he looked at each and everyone of them, including Karin, but did not say a word.

**Oh, time has passed you by**

"Hmph." Gaara turned toward his guards and nodded before walking into the gates. Naruto and Sakura let out a sigh of relief and all three followed Gaara through the gates, holding hands once more.

Sasuke felt that neither Juugo nor Suigetsu were following. "You guys coming?" Juugo and Suigetsu looked at each other for a second before catching up to them.

**Ooh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world**

'_I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from so much hate, like you have done for me,' _thought Gaara. "I'll have two or three rooms prepared four you all, but in the mean time you all may stay at my tower.

**Ooh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own**

Gaara glimpsed back at Sasuke before immediately turning forward once more. 'You couldn't live without them, without him, even though you tried your hardest to.'

"Thank you Gaara," said Naruto.

Gaara looked back and smiled before all of them continued in silence.

**Here I am left in silence**

As they walked, many people came out to greet Gaara, Naruto, Sakura, and some Sasuke. They all held nothing but happiness, but a little wariness when they saw team Hebi, but them walking with Gaara and Naruto reassured them.

They weren't walking for long before they came up to the Kazekage tower, were two sand shinobi were waiting at the doorway. They immediately stepped aside and let them in, only glancing once at the Suigetsu and Juugo. They quickly walked up a flight of stairs and walked down a long hallway before reaching the Kazekage's office and entering.

"**You gave up the fight."** Naruto looked up at Gaara, along with Sasuke and Sakura. "But I'm glad you did. And I'm not ashamed to admit, but **you left me behind."**

Naruto acutely tilted his head. "How?"

Gaara swiveled halfway to the side before answering. "Even though I became Kazekage, you have become stronger. You are why I even got this far, and to tell you the truth, I think that you're probably the strongest ninja I know." Gaara the turned fully forward. "I'm just sorry that I couldn't have helped you even further."

Naruto just smiled. "**All that's done's forgiven.** Not just the past, but for the future as well."

**You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that's done's forgiven**

They were given three rooms to stay in. A room for two each, and of course, Naruto and Sasuke were going to stay in one room together. As for the other three, they would have to wait until Karin woke up. Right now, Naruto was taking care of Karin in the room in the middle. Sakura checked her for any sign that she may have hit her head, but left afterwards to go take a shower.

**I watched the clouds drifting away**

"How's she doing?" Naruto looked up toward Sasuke, who had snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waste.

**Still the sun can't warm my face**

"Fine, but she's still asleep." Sasuke looked down at Karin.

"I didn't think that she would have reacted this badly."

**I know it was destined to go wrong**

Naruto smiled. "I did." Sasuke tightened his embrace around Naruto's waste and kissed his cheek. "Not the time." Sasuke just ignored him and started to move toward his neck.

**You were looking for the great escape**

Naruto, knowing that just telling hi wouldn't work, quickly just switch their positions, except he made sure to hold Sasuke's hands behind his back. "You know that you can't do this, especially with her in here."

Sasuke just smirked and looked back at Naruto. "Yeah, yeah."

**To chase your demons away**

Sasuke then also appeared behind him again. "But I really don't care about following the "rules" either." Naruto really didn't let Sasuke grab him again before he grabbed him and pinned him down by his wrists.

"I break the rules too, but only for if I find it's worth it." Sasuke was about to struggle, but Naruto kept his grip firm.

"Get the hell away from Sasuke-kun!" Naruto had just barely gotten out of the frantic red-head's way.

**Ooh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world**

Naruto had also picked up Sasuke and carried him away as well. Karin turned around quickly and started again for the attack, but Naruto didn't move, but just held Sasuke behind him. Karin, all she had seen was Sasuke being pinned down, and trying to struggle. The first thing that she thought, was to attack and save Sasuke. Now, she sees that Naruto is trying to abduct Sasuke, not hold him back.

"AaaaaaaH!" Karin pulled her fist back with all her might, and let go to attack. Her attack never landed, for Sasuke had grabbed her hand to stop her attack onto Naruto. She looked up and into Sasuke's eyes, which she clearly saw beside Naruto's head. "S-sasuke-kun?"

**Ooh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own**

"I told you before. Don't. Hurt. Him." Sasuke had let his sharingan fade in since the beginning, and was now staring Karin down with it.

"B-but-" That's when Karin looked at who she was trying to attack, and realized that this was Sasuke's lo-friend. "Oh." Karin said.

"She's okay now Naruto, so let's get going." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and lead him out of the room, leaving Karin standing there in silence.

**And here I am left in silence**

Karin sighed and went over to a corner in the wall to think.

**You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done's forgiven**

"You sure she'll be okay?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he was lead out of the room.

Sasuke nodded and sighed. "She might like me, but I doubt that she lacks the sense to go on." Sasuke opened to the door that he and Naruto and were going to share and opened it. "But how about we rest and discuss what we're going to do next."

Naruto smirked. "Karin ruined your horniness?" Sasuke nodded, but as soon as they entered the room, Sasuke swung Naruto around and pinned him against the door and kissed him sweetly.

"**You'll always be mine,**" he said against Naruto's lips.

**I know deep inside  
All that's done's forgiven**

"Ahem." Sasuke slowly turned his head over and looked to the center of the room to see Gaara and his siblings, two of which where blushing. "Sorry to interrupt, but we needed some time to speak with you."

Naruto nodded, and even though Sasuke didn't want to, he agreed as well. Although, instead of just letting Naruto go, he picked him up hauled him over his shoulder instead. "Sasuke!"

**I've been so lost since you've gone**  
**Why not me before you**

"I still want to have fun!" Sasuke whined. With that, he walked over to Gaara and his siblings. "What's up?"

"Well first of all," Sasuke turned to look at Temari, therefore putting Naruto's but in Kankuro's face, which he quickly ran from...mostly because of his shooting legs. "Why didn't you geys tell us you were comming?"

"We just decided to leave last night. I just called Gaara, and we left." Temari nodded. "At first, it was just us two, but then Sakura got attacked, so she came with us, even though we were gonna have her stay at the village and summon her when we find a safe place to live. But then again, it's probably safer if she's with us, both ways. And I couldn't just abandon my team."

**Why did fate deceive me**

Temari was happy with the answer, so she let Kankuro go next.

"Let me go TEME!" Naruto squirmed and shrieked, but Sasuke didn't let go. And besides, Naruto likes to entertain others, so he isn't really trying to get out. Plus, he knows how much fun Sasuke's having, even though they both know that Naruto could have gotten loose a long time ago.

"Well, first I just want to say that I'm happy that you all made it here safe, but I want to know. Is he...?" Kankuro trailed off, knowing that he didn't have to finish it.

**Everything turned out so wrong**  
**Why did you leave me in silence**

"Yes Kankuro! He is!" Kankuro sighed in relief at the news. "Now can you get him to put me down!" Kankuro just decided to leave, along with Temari who had left a while ago.

"Put him down Sasuke. We need to talk about some business." Sasuke justy smirked and sat down, and quickly placed Naruto down next to him. Gaara in turn sat across from them.

**You gave up the fight**  
**You left me behind**

"What are you guys going to do?"

"Head out tomorrow morning at dawn," Naruto answered. "We need to get out early if we want to get a favorable distance away from your village."

**All that's done's forgiven**  
**You'll always be mine**

"No."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Gaara suprisingly. "Huh?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Both of you and sakura are both rogue ninja, being hunted down by Konoha ninja. I can not allow you to leave."

**I know deep inside**  
**All that's done's forgiven**


End file.
